


[Podfic] Not Quite Lost (Not Quite Found) by alocalband

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, psychological healing through baked goods and carpentry, season 4 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> A year after the nogitsune is defeated, Derek is living a quiet life in the mountains above a small town in Colorado.  </p><p>Then Stiles shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Quite Lost (Not Quite Found) by alocalband

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Lost (Not Quite Found)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880440) by [alocalband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/pseuds/alocalband). 



> Many, many thanks to alocalband for giving permission to record this lovely fic. Also, thanks to jsea for cheerleading and for finding the music I used. ♥
> 
> Also, this is fulfilling my Podfic Bingo square for >2 hours :D

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_quite_lost_not_quite_found_music_version.mp3)

**Plain Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_quite_lost_not_quite_found_plain_version.mp3)

## Length:

02:58:29 (music version) | 02:54:08 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_quite_lost_not_quite_found_music_version-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 89 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_quite_lost_not_quite_found_music_version-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 172.8 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_quite_lost_not_quite_found_plain_version-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 86.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_quite_lost_not_quite_found_plain_version-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 168.2 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Lost in my Mind](https://www.amazon.com/Lost-In-My-Mind/dp/B004ID9LMI/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1446071669&sr=8-1&keywords=lost+in+my+mind) by The Head and the Heart   
---|---


End file.
